Summer: The Mediator Way
by Nyx1992
Summary: Summer vacation has finally arrived for Suze. And this time she has a hot, visible boyfriend, her best friend Gina coming to stay and no recent ghostly visits. But will summer really be as quiet as she wants it to be? Not on your life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! This is my first Mediator fic! Im currently going through the whole sommer vacation phase, which you can see from some of my other stories. But this is Suze's summer, and we all know things never go smoothly for a mediator. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Mediator Series and even if I did I couldn't have done a better job than Meg Cabot.**

**Summer: The Mediator Way**

For the first time ever, Susannah Simon couldn't wait for summer vacation. Last year she would've spent half her time doing her summer job; baby sitting. And the other half doing the job she didn't get paid for.

To put it simply, Suze was a mediator. She had the ability to see, speak to and even touch ghosts. She thought back to last year when she'd first moved to Carmel to live with the Andersons, her new step family. It was then that she realised she wasn't the only mediator in town. In fact, her headmaster, Father Domonic, happened to be caught in the same spiritual boat. He believed their ability was a gift and that they should help every unlucky soul that came to them.

Suze didn't exactly see eye to eye with him on that matter. Her methods were more along the lines of 'you **_are_** going to move on whether you like it or not. And if you happen to be difficult about it, I'll break your nose.'

Then there was Jack, a little kid that Suze had babysat last summer. He started off being scared of _everything, _that is until she had told him about his 'amazing' ability. To her suprise, he took it pretty well. He even became a little braver. If brave is what you call exorcising youself just to help someone who had been crazy enough to do the same thing.

What Suze couldn't believe, was that Jack's older, moderately hot, brother, Paul Slater, was also a mediator. Or a Shifter, as he'd tried to put across to Suze so many times. You see, shifters were mediators that could travel through spiritual realms and even _time_. This was all good, except the fact that Paul believed that he and Suze were meant to be together, and would stop at nothing to make sure that happened. But one thing Paul hadn't counted on was Jesse.

Suze smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. The only problem, was that if anyone asked how they met… well… she wasn't going to tell them the truth. She couldn't exactly say '_Well you see. When I moved here I found him in my bedroom. He was a ghost back then. But, using my amazing shifter powers, I travelled back in time to stop Paul, who was trying to stop Diego, Jesse's bitch of an ex-fiancée's boyfriend, from murdering Jesse. Then, I accidentally shifted back through time, bringing Jesse's unconscious body with me. Jesse's ghost appeared and merged with his body and he came alive again!' _Yeah. That would go down a storm.

Two of Suze's friends did have a clue about the whole mediator business. One was Cee Cee, Suze's first best friend after she came to Carmel. She knew, mainly by accident. She happened to have seen an invisible force, (cough-Jesse-cough), beating Paul Slater to a pulp. Suze had to explain everything to her afterwards, but surprisingly, she believed it all.

The other person was Suze's childhood best friend Gina, from New York. In fact it was all because of her that Suze knew what she was; a mediator that is. Gina had dragged her to Madame Zara's, a fortune teller, a few years ago. The woman told her about her gift and that she would find her one true love. Gina had always believed in horoscopes and things like that, so she took to the idea straight away.

This was another reason why Suze was excited. Gina was coming to stay with them for the whole summer vacation. There had been lots of changes since her last visit. For starters, Suze had the hottest boyfriend in Carmel, or the world, but that was just her opinion. The best part was that, now she could show him off to everyone, especially the, snotty, preppy, popular people (Kelly Prescott). Also, for reasons unknown to anyone, Suze had passed her driving test.

Jake, Suze's oldest step-brother, had teased her about it as soon as he found out.

"You know, we're gonna have to attach a warning to your car. Something like, 'Pedestrians and Drivers, take cover. A psycho is behind the wheel." Suze had decided to take the high road and ignore him… for now.

Suze laughed as she recalled the look on his face when he saw the wanted posters that were stuck on his car. On them was a picture of Jake and a hair brush, which was not being used to brush his hair. Well… you can use your imagination.

7:58pm. Suze read the digital clock in her room. _'A couple of minutes and she'll be here.'_ Suze went down stairs and sat on the bottom step. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She and Gina were meeting Adam and Cee Cee at the beach at noon. They would also be meeting Jake, Brad and Jesse. _'This would be the perfect chance for me to introduce Gina and Jesse.' _

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

XXXSuze's PovXXX

Finally. I was nearly bouncing off the walls. I got up, so fast I nearly fell over, and answered the door. Gina stood beaming at me, before we flew into each others arms

"It's so good to see you Suze!" She squealed in my ear.

"I know! It's great having you here!" I squealed back. I know squealing isn't my thing, but I hadn't seen her for a year. Could you blame me? Gina let go of me and we grabbed one of her bags each. Then we made our way to my room.

"So, have I missed much while I've been gone?" Gina asked as she lay on her stomach on my bed. I sat cross legged next to her.

"You have no idea." I stated. She looked at me eagerly.

"Oooo… I hear gossip. So spill. What did I miss?"

"I can drive now." I noticed the look on her face and quickly added, "Legally."

"God what possessed them to give you a licence?" She giggled at the, 'what's that supposed to mean', look I was giving her.

I looked at her in mock outrage. "I'll have you know I haven't killed anyone…yet."

When she finally managed to stop laughing, she croaked out, "So any more news?"

I decided to leave the 'me and Jesse' bit till last. "Well, Adam and Cee Cee are finally a couple." Gina grinned at me again.

"Well about time! I may not have known them for long, but even I could see they were made for each other, even if Adam did like you." I nodded.

Yeah everyone could see it, except them of course. And as for the Adam liking me thing, it was just a crush. Or more like a 'yeah you're hot, but I'm in love with your best friend' kinda thing." Gina nodded with understanding but quickly moved onto the next subject, which was me.

"So, what about you Simon? Any hot guys caught your eye? I mean, last time I was here, there were plenty to choose from." She winked at me as she said the last part. I knew she would ask something like this eventually. And this time, I was more than happy to give her an answer.

"Actually, Yes." Gina's eyes almost popped out of her head. She was obviously not expecting this. I was never the 'boyfriend' type.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Who is this guy? What's his name? How old is he? Is he hot? When can I meet him?" When Gina eventually paused for breath, she was grinning insanely at me, waiting for an answer. I chuckled briefly before replying.

"His name's Jesse DeSilva. He's 20. And you can decide his hotness levels when you meet him tomorrow. We're meeting Cee Cee and Adam too, along with Sleepy and Dopey, Step-brothers from hell." Gina seemed to perk up even more, if that were possible, after hearing my step-brothers names. Or rather my 'fond' nick names.

"So, where is this meeting place, seeing as it's going to be a party?" She asked.

"Why, the beach of course. What kind of friend would I be if I deprived you of the chance to ogle at topless guys?" I laughed as she nodded dreamily.

"You always knew what made me tick." We both laughed again and crawled into bed. After saying a brief goodnight, I turned off the lamp and we slept soundly, right through till 10:30 the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats the end of this chappie. Hope it was up to standards. Next chapter, the girls go to the beach and Gina meets Jesse for the first time. Does she approve? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews! Id like to apologize for making a mistake last chapter. I wrote the Andersons instead of the Ackermans. Thanks brookayy228 for letting me know!  
Now on with the story! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Mediator series.**

**Chapter 2**

**Suze's Pov**

The guys, except David, had already left for the beach. Doc was on his laptop, working on some random assignment. I swear that kid never stops studying!

Me and Gina were already dressed before we went downstairs. Gina donned a dark red bikini with some white denim shorts and white flip flops. My outfit consisted of a cute white bikini with a blue flower pattern in diamantes on both halves. I had on a similar pair of shorts in dark denim and to top it all off, I slipped on a pair of white sandals.

The smell of pancakes drifted from the kitchen. Andy was obviously in a very good mood. He smiled at us, as we took our seats at the breakfast bar, and placed two plates of pancakes in front of us.

"Dig in girls. You'll need a good breakfast if you're going to the beach all day. Dinner is going to be later tonight anyway. Jake said that the waves are the best he's seen in a while, so he's going to get as much out of them as he can.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jake, spending every minute of daylight floating on the sea on top of a piece of plastic, or whatever its made of. Andy started on a new batch of pancakes as we dived into our own. I hadn't even realised how hungry I was.

Our plates were cleaned in a matter of minutes. We thanked Andy and picked up our bags with towels and such in. I grabbed the car keys from the table in the hall and shouted goodbye as we walked out the front door.

Jake had managed to get enough money for the car he wanted and, now that I could drive, the car he used to have was mine. The beach was only a couple of minutes away. That was something I loved about our house. Yes, before you say anything, this place had grown on me enough to call it home.

I parked up on the front and we jumped out of the car, taking our bags with us. My phone read 12:00 exactly. Great, we were on time. Gina looked at me as we began to walk along the beach.

"So where are we supposed to be meeting them?" She pulled her sunglasses down her nose so that I could see her eyes. My own sunglasses rested on top of my head.

"Cee Cee said the usual place. That's right in front of the shop that sells drinks and sandwiches. I can't remember what it's called. But she loves that spot 'cause it's near the ice-cream truck on the beach."

Gina nodded. "I know how she feels. Give me Ben & Jerry's any day. Oh hey, look. There's Cee Cee."

I looked to where she was pointing and indeed Cee Cee was there waving for us to come over. We immediately headed towards her. Once there, we set down our towels next to hers, which was under the umbrella, and another which I presumed to be Adam's. Speaking of Adam, where was he?

As if she'd read my mind, Cee Cee answered the question for me. "Adam's gone surfing. Said he'd be back in an hour. That was about 50 minutes ago, not that I'm counting." This made us laugh.

Once we settled down, we lay on our respective towels and sunbathed, or in Cee Cee's case, read a book. Right on time, 10minutes later, a soaking wet Adam jogged over to us and plopped down on the other side of Cee Cee

"Hey girls. And how are we on this particularly fine day?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Not too bad. We got here 10 minutes ago. Have you seen the guys?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. They got out same time as I did. I think a couple of them were talking about getting some drinks from the ice-cream truck. They said they'd come over afterwards."

I nodded and Gina stood, looking hungry. And I don't mean for ice-cream. "Well, you know where to find me." I grinned as I watched her jog away.

After 5 minutes or so of conversation, the three of us looked up at Gina, who returned with a grin on her face. I observed her curiously as she collapsed on her towel. She turned to face me, eager to share what was on her mind.

"Suze, you will not believe what, or rather who, I saw over there. Only the hottest Latino guy on this planet! He was over there with Jake. Is he a friend of you guys?"

I bit my lip to compress the laughter I could feel building inside, as I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Did you catch his name?"

Gina shook her head. "No. I never spoke to him. He was talking to Jake about something." She lay back down and sighed. "But I tell you Suze, God knew what he was doing when he created that mould." That comment got me laughing again. I wasn't about to spoil her moment and she'd find out who he was soon enough. So instead, I decided that a nice cool dip in the sea sounded very inviting at this point.

"Hey guys, I'm going in the sea for a bit. Anyone want to come?" As I stood so did Gina.

"Yeah, I'm with you Simon." We both removed our shorts. Gina stared at me and shook her head. "You know Simon, life is unfair sometimes. I'd kill to have a figure like yours. And to top it off, you've got the sexiest tan ever."

I blushed. I was never one to be that conscious of my looks but I'd never even consider putting myself in the same class as sexy.

The walk to the sea was a short one. I sighed as the cool waves washed over my burning feet. I knew, first hand, that burnt feet were never a good thing.

We paddled for a few minutes before Gina grabbed my arm and stared intently at something. I followed her gaze and was met by the sight of five male surfers walking towards us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats it for this chapter. Although, the next one is only round the corner. I have a lot of fun writing this story so the chapters are gonna be updated fast. Anyway, who are these surfers? And what do they want? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

This was one of my quickest updates! I was jst having too much fun writing this story. Now we find out who those surfer guys are and Gina gets to meet Jesse! How will she react? Read and Enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Mediator series. Only my random surfer dudes that appear in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

I smiled a secret smile and it was greeted by another one; one that was only meant for me. Gina let go of my arm and began to sort out her hair as the boys stopped in front of us. I noticed that, although she was happily looking around the group, most of her gazes were thrown towards one person in particular. And it seemed that she hadn't even realised that he was staring fixatedly at me. I felt introductions were in order.

"Hey guys. For everyone that hasn't met her properly, this is my best friend Gina, from New York. Gina, this is Mikey." I pointed to a guy out of Jakes class. He had slightly long brown hair and seemed the punk/skater type. "Ten there's Tom." He was also in Jakes class and he was full on surfer; long blond hair and all. "You already know my step brothers." They both nodded and grinned, but Gina only seemed interested in the person I hadn't introduced. "And finally, Gina I'd like you to meet Jesse."

Ever the gentleman, he offered her his hand which she eagerly accepted. Although Jesse was born in the nineteenth century, he was very well informed of the modern ways of romance, and he could tell, quite clearly, that Gina liked him. Apparently, Gina hadn't realised that I'd already mentioned his name before. But when she sees a hot guy, she never thinks about the details.

Obviously not putting two and two together, Gina tried to get Jesse's attentiion by striking up conversation with him. I found it quite amusing to watch them. Jesse kept throwing me pleading looks so I decided to rescue him from the wrath of Gina.

As soon as I reached them, Jesse moved behind me and wrapped both arms around my waist. (He had grown accustomed to public displays of affection, much to my liking.) Gina trailed off mid sentence and she stared as Jesse kissed my neck. I figured now would be a good time to explain.

"I'm sorry if I left it a little late but this is the Jesse I told you about last night. The one I wanted you to meet and...approve of." I grinned and raised an eyebrow as Gina blushed madly. "This is my boyfriend, Jesse DeSilva."

Gina gawped for another few seconds before regaining her composure. She smiled and threw me a look that said 'Im so going to get you for this later.' Then she offered Jesse her hand, which he shook but looked confused. Confusion looked so good on him. But what didn't?

"Hi Jesse. Sorry about before. Can we start over?" Jesse smiled and nodded, at Gina then me. He knew that making a good impression on Gina was important to me. "Great! well, I'm Gina, Suze's best friend from New York, as you know. It's great that I can finally meet you. Well, it's great that Suze finally chose a guy to go out with."

Now it was my turn to blush, out of embarassment. And unfortunately, that last comment caught Jesse's attention.

"Chose?" He raised an eyebrow; the one with the scar through it. Gina didn't seem to hear the slightly jelous tone in his voice. But I could hear it and that made me feel giddy. Just like I am _whenever_ I think about him. I know it's bad but I've **_got it_** bad.

"Yeah. Back in New York she always had guys asking her out but she turned every one of them down. I'm guessing the same thing happens over here too, well, except with you of course. You must be something else."

Jesse blushed and looked down. At this point in time, I was secretly hoping a huge wave would come and wash either me or Gina away. Anything so I couldn't hear her talking anymore. But no such luck.

"And Jesse, I suggest you stay near her for the rest of the day." Jesse raised an eyebrow again at Gina's comment.

"I...was planning to...but why do you say that?"

"Because there's a group of guys over by the ice-cream place and I happen to notice that one of them has taken a particular intrest in Suze. I mean he's been watching her since we got here."

I felt Jesse's grip on me tighten, possessively I liked to think. I looked over my shoulder at Jesse's face. He was casting a very menacing glance in the direction of the group Gina had mentioned.

"He's the one with the really short brown hair, on the right." I spotted the guy Gina described. He looked at me a couple of times but he must have noticed Jesse's glare because his eyes widened and he looked away quickly. I studied him and the group but found none of them attractive. But then again, how many girls have a boyfriend like Jesse to compare other guys with?

Jesse, happy with the reaction from his death glare, kissed me briefly on the lips and suggested we go back to where the towels were laid out. Brad, Tom and Mikey decided to 'catch some more waves', leaving the four of us to make our way back to Cee Cee and Adam.

When we got back, we noticed that each of our towels were in the same order but now rested on sunbeds. Well done Adam. My chair was right next to Cee Cee's but was almost completely in the sun. Only the top was covered in shade, which meant I could still top up my, so called, 'sexy tan'.

Jesse went over to a bag, which contained a towel plus other items, and pulled out a book and a magazine for women. Could he be anymore perfect? He then sat on my sunbed, right up against the back rest and patted the space between his legs for me to sit in. Ten minutes later, I was happily reading my magazine as I lay on my sunbed, leaning back against my boyfriends abs and with our legs tangled together.

On our right, Gina and Jake were sat on her bed talking...and occasionally making out. On our left, Cee Cee was reading a book that was so thick it could possibly outmatch Jesse's, and Adam was sunbathing. Or more likely, sleeping.

This was definately a scene I could get used to. This was proper summer relaxation. Unlike most of my previous vacations. Which makes me wonder just how long can this last? All summer if I have anything to say about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter, no ghosts as of yet but instead some beach fun! Watersports and beach games included! A mediator needs some time to relax... Stay tuned!


	4. AN

**Authors Note: Sorry about this everyone but I wont be able to update for two weeks as Im on holiday from August 1st. But I promise I will update as soon as I get back. :-)**


End file.
